Crazed Forest Spirit
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 6 | heal = 1,750 | crecla = Elemental | school = Life | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Life | minion = Gloom Fairy | world = MooShu | location = Ancient Burial Grounds | descrip = Speech: :"Spell caster... your type has brought pain to our land... I must stop you... before... you destroy us all..." | spell1 = Lifeblade | spell2 = Life Trap | spell3 = Weakness | spell4 = Death Shield | spell5 = Sprite | spell6 = Spirit Armor | spell7 = Imp | spell8 = Leprechaun | spell9 = Seraph | spell10 = Fire Elf | spell11 = Kraken | spell12 = Troll | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 51-81 | hat1 = Cowl of Soul-Searching | hat2 = Cowl of Rhyming | hat3 = Crazed Forest Spirit's Hat | hat4 = Brooding Cap | hat5 = Hat of Discontent | hat6 = Cowl of Humor | hat7 = Cowl of Cooperation | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Cloak of Deliberation | robe2 = Garments of Unrest | robe3 = Warbled Cloak | robe4 = Nunu's Twisted Uniform | robe5 = Impulsive Vestment | robe6 = Forest Spirit Adroit Vest | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Footwraps of Generations | boots2 = Shoes of Deliberation | boots3 = Slippers of the Lotus | boots4 = Shoes of Dreaming | boots5 = Proficient Shoes | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Dagger of Detachment | athame2 = Knife of Preoccupation | athame3 = Forest Spirit's Kris | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Spirit's Ring of Deep Thought | ring2 = Band of Sandcastles | ring3 = Crazed Preoccupied Ring | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = Crazed Deck of Realization | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Crabling | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Flower Petals | house2 = Potted Purple Pansy | house3 = Wild Bamboo | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Heck Hound | trecar2 = Minotaur | trecar3 = Monstrous | trecar4 = Mutate Jolted Snowman | trecar5 = Sanctuary | trecar6 = Time of Legend | trecar7 = Woodwalker | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Spider Silk | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Ape Grapes | snack2 = Large Watermelon | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = Forest Foray | quest2 = | quest3 = }}